Does He Hate or Love Me?
by When-Everthing-Else-Fails
Summary: Sakura and her mom are moving from California to Konoha to start over, and to get away from her alcoholic, gang leading father. Sakura thinks the move is pointless. But when she meets Sasuke she sees a chance to start over. But does he hate or love her?
1. Prologue

* * *

Prologue

**Hey everybody hope you guys enjoy my very first story remember to leave me a review!! XD**

**Summary:** Sakura and her mom are moving from San Diego, California to Konoha to start a new life, and to get away from her alcoholic, gang leading father. Sakura thinks the move is pointless and that this "new life" thing won't work out. But when she meets Sasuke she sees a chance to start off new. But the question is does he hate or love her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a new town, a new school, if I was lucky a new life. But the chances of that were slim, very slim.

I never thought I would be able to handle the move. I had found it to be rather, what's the word I am looking for…oh yeah 'troublesome'. I got a little bit of a laugh out of this me Sakura Haruno using the word troublesome you could tell that I had been around my ex-boyfriend Shikamaru for too long.

Shikamaru had made me promise to keep in touch with him, and call him as soon as we arrived to where ever we were moving to (he didn't know the exact place since we weren't allowed to tell anyone).

It took me by surprise when he asked me to keep in touch with him, seeing as we didn't break up on good terms. Right before we left he called out me name, and acted like he had something to get off his chest.

"Sakura…I, I…never mind," he said as he walked off looking down at the ground wit a saddened expression. I shouldn't have felt bad for him but…but I did. I thought about running after him, but that wouldn't have been right not after all the things he put me through…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"Hey, Mrs. Haruno I am here to pick up Sakura for our date," said Shikamaru as he stood in my doorway.

"Okay come in, and sit down," she said smiling. "No thanks, Mrs. Haruno I am really in a hurry,"Shikamaru said smirking.

"Okay suit yourself I will go get Sakura for you," she said as she walked up the stairs. My mom was really fond of Shikamaru, mainly because he stood up for me when I was getting made fun of by the other kids at school.

In fact, she liked Shikamaru so much that when he asked could I stay out later than usual she agreed. So, I was now allowed to stay out until 1:00 a.m. on our date that night (which was way past my 9:00 p.m. curfew).

Shikamaru had told me that the reason he asked my mom could I stay out later was because he had something "special" for me. I tried to guess what it was after he told me that he had something "special" for me. I came to the conclusion that it was either jewelry, a new cell phone (which I was in desperate need of) or a car, (since Shikamaru's parents were loaded).

........

I was overly excited about my something "special" and I didn't try to hide it during our date (which might have been a bad choice).

........

We went to a local restaurant and we were having a pretty good time, until Shikamaru asked me did I want to go back to his place afterwards, and then it all went down hill from there.

"Sure," I said thinking that my "special" thing was at his house.

"What are we going to do at your house, watch a movie?" I asked smiling at him as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _It has to be a car he probably has it parked in his drive way so that it will be the first thing we see when we drive up_. _I mean why else would he want us to go back to his place._

"Oh I have something better for us to do, something _way _better for us to do," Shikamaru said.

"Something better than a movie," I said still smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, right before he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. The kiss wasn't the bad part, (we kissed all the time). I didn't really start to freak out until he tried to stick his hand up the front of my blouse.

"Stop," I said embarrassed by his actions. I took a few steps away from him so that I could see what he had really planned for us to do at his house.

"What…what do you mean you got something way better for us to do?" I asked looking at the ground afraid to look him in the eyes.

He lifted my face up so that I would have to look at him." You know what I mean," he said as he revealed a huge perverted grin.

I now understood why he asked my mom to let me stay out later this is what he meant by "special". I was furious I couldn't believe that he would stoop so low after I had told him over and over again that I wanted to wait.

"I have already told you that I want to wait," I said as I quickly jerked away from him. I tried to run, but I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed me by my arm.

"HOW LONG DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO MAKE ME WAIT? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR NOW!" He yelled at me as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"TAKE ME HOME NOW, I WANT TO GO HOME, I said trying to pull away from his tight grip. I was unsuccessful.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT," he said as he dragged me to his car.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" I asked with fear evident in my voice.

He opened the door to his car as I tried to fight him off me. He threw me inside the car and then slammed the door and locked it. I started to freak out and I tried to come up with a plan to get myself out of this situation.

_Why is no one seeing this? Should I yell for help? Should I try to unlock the door and make a run for it_? But by time I came up with a reasonable plan Shikamaru was already sitting beside me in the car.

.........

Since I wasn't able to run I thought that begging would be the next best thing, I found this to be wrong, very wrong.

.........

"Please don't do this to me Shikamaru I love you," I said as tears streamed down my face." Please don't ruin our relationship over something stupid like…

I was taken by surprise as Shikamaru slapped me hard across the face. It reminded me of the time that I had come home to see my father beating my mom. Of course I tried to pull him off of her but I wasn't strong enough. I begged for him to stop as tears streamed down my face, he then pushed me down onto the ground and slapped me as hard as he could across the face. I had told Shikamaru about this and he had promised that he would never do anything like that to me, and that he would do anything, and everything he could to protect me. But I guess it was all just a bunch of empty words because here I was holding my stinging face in my hands as he yelled at me.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD BE AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW DOING WHATEVER I ASKED YOU TO," he spat at me. He then shoved me down and pinned my arms above my head.

He started kissing me, this kiss wasn't like the kiss that he had gave me before. This kiss was aggressive and it showed the anger that he had within. I was still shocked that he slapped me so I didn't fight back even if I did it would have been useless he was so much stronger than me. I sat there hoping that he would stop kissing me, he did.

But it was only to rip my blouse from my body. I finally came back to reality and I knew I had to stop this if I waited any longer than it would be too late.

"I want to go home," I cried as I tried to push him off me he pinned my hands down and began to kiss aggressively again. Sakura you have to stop crying and fight back if you want to get out of this mess. "I began to thrust my body in every direction hoping that he would release his grip on my arms.

"LET ME GO HOME NOW OR ELSE I WILL SUE YOUR FAMILY FOR EVERY PENNY THEY HAVE." Maybe threatening him wasn't the best idea but I was willing to try anything to make him stop. I flinched expecting to feel a sharp sting in my face again.

Surprisingly, the threatening worked he released the strong grip he had on my arms reached over me and opened the passenger door.

"FINE YOU CAN GO HOME IF YOU WANT BUT YOUR NOT GOING HOME WITH ME!" he said as he shoved me outside onto the pavement.

I laid there weeping as he sped off in the direction that we had came. I had no cell phone and no way to get back home so I just laid there for what seemed to be an eternity. My mom finally came for me she had received a call from Shikamaru saying that I had ran off with some guy during our date and that he had no clue were I was.

Afterwards... my mom asked questions, but she didn't pressure me to answer them I guess she knew that if I really wanted to tell her about it I would.

Shikamaru was the first guy that I had ever truly loved and probably the last...

_End of Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After that incident, Shikamaru and this smutty girl named Ino started dating. He never said anything to me about our "breakup". I hoped to God that he regretted what he did, and that he couldn't sleep at night because of it. But the chances of that were _again _slim, very slim.

Ino was the biggest slut in the school there were only a selected few of guys that hadn't slept with the girl. So, I knew for sure that Shikamaru was having sex with her, and plenty of it, which was what he had wanted all along. (Sorry about the Ino bashing Ino fans but I just hate that girl).

Ino and Shikamaru broke up a couple of days before my mom and I were assigned to leave San Diego. Ino left him for this new student named Sai she didn't do it in private everything Ino did had to have a lot of attention everyone had to see it. I guess it was just Karma getting back at him know what they say Karma is a …

…….

"What are you thinking about sweetheart," said my mom as she disrupted my thoughts and displayed her biggest, fakest smile. She didn't think I knew the difference between her fake and real smile but boy did I know. The fake smile is the only smile that my mom has shown since my dad became an alcoholic, (and most recently a gang leader). I hope that one day I can see her real smile again not this fake, put on smile.

"Nothing," I replied returning the same fake smile back to my mother.

"You know I'm doing this for the both of us, we get to start off fresh and experience things we never thought we would." Parents are always trying to make their kids believe that everything they do is for the both of them; and that everything will be alright.

"You know that's exactly what the parents in scary movies say before they go to a new town, and a mental patient or zombie kills them and there whole family," I said jokingly.

"Well aren't you a pocketful of sunshine," my mother said as she looked out the window.

"I'm just kidding mom," I said only to prevent her from getting her feelings hurt.

"We have now have arrived at the Konoha Airport," said the flight attendant over the intercom.

"Wow, were already her," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said as she stood up.

"I guess I spent the whole time lost in thought," I said smiling at her.

We quickly got our luggage and went outside to the front of the airport were our new car was waiting for us.

Now I wasn't expecting anything fancy but this piece of crap. The car was a dull gray color and it looked like it had been in about thirty-five wrecks.

"Isn't it nice," my mother said. I started to wonder if we were looking at the same car.

…………

We remained silent inside the old-beat up car. I tried to focus on positive things but I mostly thought about my… my dad.

It was his fault that my mom and I had to move away from California in the first place if my father hadn't decided to become an abusive alcoholic than this would have never happened. He always hit on my mom (and sometimes me).

One night, my mom finally got enough courage to call the cops on him, he got arrested but we soon found out that my father had given up his business to become a wealthy gang leader.

The police thought it would be in our best interest to join the Witness Protection Program and get new identities and move to an assigned area incase he sent some of his "thugs" after us. But my mom insisted that it was unnecessary, and that it would be to stressful on me.

After the police thought about for a while they said that we were free to use our same identities, but we would have to go live in an area that they assigned to us so that we could be under close surveillance (which is why we were now moving to Konoha).

"We're here," my mom said pretending to be excited. She leapt out of the car and walked towards the house, as I slowly followed behind her. Once the house was in view my mom said.

"Don't you think it's gorgeous," (her fake act had returned).

"It's the most hideous thing I have ever seen in my life," I said as I examined the house from top to bottom. The house was a dark green color with what I guessed to be a tan color that had faded and appeared to be yellow as the trim.

""Oh come on, yeah it's not perfect but it's a house," she said looking at the house.

"I know you're eager to see the inside so come on so I can show you around," she said as she motioned for me to follow her towards the house.

"If the outside looks this bad then I would hate to see the inside," I said giving the house a disgusted look.

I examined the house one more time hoping that my opinion about it would change, but it remained the same. "You know mom I'm starting to believe that there is something wrong with your eyes," I said smiling as I followed her towards the house.

I didn't know why I was so worried about how the house looked when I really should have been worrying about was the new school I was scheduled to attend the next day, Ninja High to be exact. _What a crappy name for a school. I wonder who named it._ I thought as I stepped onto the porch of our new "home".

"Cherry Blossom I think this will turn out to be our own personal heaven," my mom said as she said as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

I slowly followed behind her not excited the slightest bit. My assumptions were right the inside looked worst than the out. This was going to be something very challenging for me to get use to.

……

"Our own personal Heaven, yeah right more like our own personal Hell," I mumbled.

**A/N:**

Maybe this should have been considered Chapter 1 instead of the prologue but oh well.

I am really sorry if this chapter **sucks**, I wish I was a better writer **:(** I hope that the next chapter will be better than this and I promise to make the story more interesting as it progresses. Oh and I am really, really sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors, and some things that don't make since. **Plz let me know if you find some.**

**Oh yeah and I got a question that I want to ask ya'll I want to make Sasuke worse off than Sakura in this story so should I make him:**

**Emo/depressed **

**Drug addict**

**Gang member**

**Player**

**All of the above (if that's possible)**

**Review and let me know oh and if you have any different ideas about how Sasuke should be portrayed in this story feel free to mention them. **

I will try to update this story ASAP if you want me to because if it really sucks then there is no point in continuing it.

Well remember to click the little button at the bottom of the screen and review my CRAPPY story. JK (unless you really think its crappy LOL)

**~L8R~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everybody,

I am going to go ahead and write chapter 1 of this story. Well here goes nothing

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura sweetheart it's time to get up," said my mom as gently shook me.

"No, I don't want to go," I said whining as I put my pillow on top of my head.

I had stayed up all night helping my mom unpack. When we got through it was 3:00 a.m., it was now 7:00 a.m., so yeah I only got four hours of sleep.

"Can I just go tomorrow," I said trying to plead my mother.

"No, I already told the school that today would be your first day, now get up before your late," she said as she walked out of the room.

I guess begging wasn't going to change my mother's mind (maybe I should have played sick) nah she would have never fell for it.

I slowly got out off bed and went to my closet to look for a decent outfit to wear.

I picked out a nice pink tank top, a white lacey half jacket, a white mini skirt, and pink flip flops.

After I had my outfit picked out I went to the bathroom to take a shower and finish getting ready.

Once I was ready, I walked downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura do you want some breakfast," said my mom as she placed a frying pan on the stove.

"No Thanks Mom," I said as I grabbed my hello kitty backpack from the living room. (LOL I just had to add that since I love hello kitty)

"Are you sure," she said as lifted the frying pan off the stove.

"Yeah," I said. The truth was that I was really hungry, but I was so nervous about starting at this new school that I didn't want to even try to eat. Because I was scared that if I did I would probably throw it up.

"Are you ready to go," I asked my mom.

"Yeah if you're ready," she said as she grabbed her car keys off the table and walked out the front door.

"I'll never be ready," I said as I followed her.

........

I only said this at that time because it sounded like a good thing to say, but I was right I wouldn't be ready for all of the changes that I would experience in my life once I entered Ninja High.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

I am sorry that this chapter is short and kind of boring, well very boring. But I just felt like writing this chapter before I got to the actual high school part which will be in the next chap yay, which I will try to post TODAY. **Double yah!!!**

Thank you guys that reviewed ya'll are awesome XD

I wish other people had reviewed though **:(**

The question from the last chapter is still open and **I will greatly appreciate it if you review. **(Especially since I want to find out how ya'll think Sasuke should be portrayed)

**So don't be scared and just press that little button at the bottom**

**~L8R~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


At the School

"Bye, cherry blossom have a wonderful day!" my mom yelled as she drove off.

I slowly walked towards the school.

There were three guys standing by the front door one of the guys was looking straight at me with a wide grin that showed his sharp teeth. (He pulled what I guess to be a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it).

Without thinking I put my head down. I heard the sound of laughter I knew that getting past these guys wasn't going to be easy.

As soon as I reached the door the guy with the cigarette in his mouth leaned up against it. (Which I guessed was to stop me from going inside).

"Excuse Me," I said kindly, waiting for the guy with the cigarette to move away from the door.

He didn't budge. I stood there frightened and for some odd reason embarrassed.

I asked him again but this time he removed his cigarette from his mouth and blew cigarette smoke in my face.

I coughed as I inhaled the smoke.

"Why don't you make me sweetheart," said the guy as he threw his cigarette on the ground. He then stepped closer to me, and then placed his hand firmly on my butt.

I tried to back away, but he pulled me closer with his other hand.

"Instead of making me move, you should give me a little kiss," he said as he grabbed me by the chin and moved his face closer to mine.

"Cut it out," said the guy standing next to him.

"I was only trying to have some fun," said the guy with sharp teeth as he let me go.

"I know but you'll get us in trouble again," said the guy who had just helped me.

"Thank you," I said as I brought my head up to look at the guy.

I let out a little gasp as I looked at him.

Even though he was a little creepy looking he was still gorgeous. He had a flawless face, and navy blue hair that was spiked in the back and went in his face in the front, and he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, with…

"You checking out my man hoe," said a girl with glasses that had just walked up to the group.

"N-no I-I w-was j-just," I couldn't find the right words to say because I had definitely been checking him out. The girl walked towards me, until the navy blue haired boy grabbed her by the arm.

"Get out of here pinky," said the navy blue haired boy as he motioned towards the door. I ran inside as fast as I could.

The bell rang as soon as I entered the school, so the hallways were crowded. I somehow managed my way through the crowd and reached the principle's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come In," I heard a woman inside the office say. I slowly opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno," said the women sitting behind the desk.

"Please have a seat," she said as she pointed towards the chair in front of her desk.

"My name is Lady Tsunade, and it is a pleasure to meet you," said the woman as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. I shook it, and returned her greeting.

"Here you go your schedule," she said as she handed it to me. I quickly glanced at it not really caring about the classes that I would be attending since they were probably all boring anyways.

…….

She stood up and walked towards the door to the office. "As soon as the tardy bell rings I will find someone to show you around," she said as she opened the door and walked out of it.

…….

A couple of minutes passed and the tardy bell rang. Tsunade would be back soon with someone to show me around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade entered Gai Sensei's class.

"Is Tenten here today," she asked looking around the classroom

"No, she's at Neji's house doing you know what," said one of the students.

Tsunade looked around the room trying to see who had made the smart comment.

Naruto snickered at what his classmate had said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you think that's funny," said Tsunade as she sent Naruto a death glare.

"Actual I don't but the fact that you are upset by it is as funny as Hell," said Naruto as he smirked.

"Well then maybe you can have some more time to laugh in my office," said Tsunade.

"You've done it now," said Kiba as Naruto silently walked to the front of the classroom.

"Follow me," said Tsunade with a venomous tone.

Naruto followed her out of the classroom as the rest of the students began to whisper amongst themselves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned my head as I heard someone open the door.

"I'm back, Sakura and I have found _just _the person to show you around the school," she said as threw a glare at the boy standing behind her.

The boy silently entered the office.

He had blond hair and big blue eyes and, he currently had a stupid grin on his face.

"Now if he does anything to you just let me know and I will take care of it," said Tsunade. I didn't really pay to much attention to her since I was staring at the stupid grin the blond boy had on his face.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot go introduce yourself to her," said Tsunade as she motioned for Naruto to move towards me.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he moved closer, and put his hand out for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you I am Sakura Haruno," I said as I shook the blond boy's hand.

"Well now that you two are introduced, you can go show her around," said Tsunade as she took a seat at her desk.

"Are you ready, because I am, believe it!" he said as he raised his arm in the air.

_Wow this guy is weird,_ I thought to myself, as I stood up and waited for Naruto to move towards the door.

"I guess," I replied trying to hold back laughter.

We then both silently walked out of the office and began my tour around the school

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… where you from," he said, obviously trying to make conversation.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him. I mean I wasn't allowed to tell the people in California that I was moving to Konoha.

"I'm from… Florida," I said obviously lying.

"Oh that's cool… I guess," he said as we turned down a hallway.

"Why did your family move to Konoha?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Umm… my mom got a job offer down here that she couldn't resist," I said obviously lying _again_.

"Okay," he said as we turned down a hallway.

I let out a gasp as I saw who was at the end of the hallway.

"Aren't they supposed to be in class right now," I asked Naruto as I stood behind him.

"Yeah, but they hardly go to class, just ignore , and keep looking straight when we pass by," said Naruto as he looked straight ahead.

I tried to do what he was doing and just not pay any attention to them. But I just couldn't resist looking up at the navy blue haired guy.

He smirked at me and whispered something to his friends they all started to laugh. I blushed and looked away; this only made them laugh harder.

Naruto (who I guessed had released that I wasn't ignoring them, or looking straight ahead) quickly grabbed me by the arm and turned down another hallway.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the ground still blushing.

"You can't be doing that they'll never leave you alone trust me," said Naruto looking slightly upset.

"Who are those guys anyway," I asked.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke," said Naruto bitterly.

"Who is the one with the navy blue hair?" I asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with hate leaking from his voice. I decided not to ask why he hated them (especially Sasuke) it was none of my business anyway.

"What about the girl with the glasses?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean that whore Karin; she's one of them to. She goes out with Sasuke. Oh and get this they call themselves Team Hebi," said Naruto chuckling.

"But…I'm going to warn you ahead of time," said Naruto with a now serious look on his face.

"Don't fall for that Sasuke guy, he's nothing but trouble," Naruto hissed.

I wished that I could have told him that I wouldn't fall for Sasuke but I couldn't. Maybe it was because I had already fallen for him and boy had I fell hard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Yay Chapter 2 is done!! XD

I am not sure if Suigetsu has sharp teeth but I heard somewhere that he did (so if he doesn't oh well he has sharp teeth in this story)

I think I am walking on thin ice by including Karin in this story since sooo many people hate her (including me) but I just felt like it would add more drama to the story.

I really want to know what you guys think about my story but that is impossible if you don't review!!

Oh and like I said before the Question from the Prologue is still open.

But I really, really want you guys to review my story. If ya'll think it's not good than leave me a comment telling me why.

I don't really know when I will be able to update but I will try to make it soon (sooner if ya review LOL)

I don't bite I promise (well there was that one time JK) so click that little button at the bottom and leave a review

~L8R~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am **SO SORRY** I wanted to update this story last week but I was unable to because of how busy I was and tomorrow I am going out of town and I really wanted to post this chapter before I left so sorry in advance if it sucks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we're finally done," said Naruto pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Actually we were done a long time ago," I said telling the truth since he had finished showing me around the school at like 10:30 a.m. (it was now 12:25 a.m.)

"Well I couldn't stop myself from asking you _all_ of those questions," Naruto said smirking.

"By the way, I have another question for you," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah and what's that," I said suspiciously.

"Do you remember were all your classes are and who are the teachers?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Oh My Gosh, how many times have you asked me this?" I said.

"This is the last time I will ask. I promise, just tell me again," Naruto said.

"Okay, I have English with Iruka Sensei, Science with Gai Sensei, Math with Kakashi Sensei and Social Studies with…

"It's almost time for lunch," Naruto said making a sudden outburst, at the exact moment the bell rang.

"See what did I tell you," Naruto said as he turned down a hallway. I chuckled at his silliness and pushed him jokingly. I didn't know why but I had already grown to consider Naruto a good friend of mine. I also felt like I had known Naruto my whole life instead of just a couple of hours.

"But what about my schedule, don't you want me to finish telling you so that you will know I remembered it?" I asked.

No, I know you remembered it I just wanted you to say them again because I don't think you will like who is in those last three classes with you.

"Who…?" I asked worriedly. Although I already had a pretty good idea already of whom it could be.

"I will tell you later, I don't want you worrying about that right now."

"Because right now it's time to eat and I think they have my favorite dish today, mmm…Ramen," said Naruto rubbing his hands together.

We stopped right in front of what appeared to be the cafeteria. "Are you ready for this," Naruto said as he grabbed the cafeteria door handle.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," I said confused by why he would ask such a question when we were only entering the cafeteria.

"I got my answer when he opened the door. The cafeteria was more packed than the hallways had been earlier. Naruto grabbed me by the hand as we slowly walked inside.

"Hey Naruto did you get in a lot of trouble earlier for what you told Lady Tsunade?" asked a boy walking near us with a coat on and red marks on his cheeks.

Naruto began a conversation with the boy as I zoned off and glanced around at each table in the cafeteria. It seemed that at each table everybody was divided by the way they looked or the "group" their appearance led them to be in.

Me eyes landed on one table in particular and a certain Team Hebi was sitting at it, or another way to put it Sasuke Uchiha.

He was sitting next to his girlfriend, Karin who happened to be playing with his hair. He seemed to not be paying the slightest bit of attention to her. He seemed to be too occupied with talking to his other team members and playing with the remainder of food on his tray. He was just so breathe taking I couldn't look away from him even if I wanted to.

As if on queue, Karin looked up at me sending a deadly glare my way. I tried to look away but I was still captivated by Sasuke.

Karin then began to smirk as if she had just thought of something brilliant. She turned Sasuke's face towards her and then kissed him. She placed one of her hands on the back of his head while she placed her other hand firmly on his…

"Sakura earth to Sakura," Naruto said waving his hand in front of my face. My face quickly reddened knowing that I had been caught. "I am sorry I …"

"This is Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto said gesturing towards the boy with the coat and red marks on his face.

"Oh hi nice to meet you," I said sticking out my hand for a handshake. I had no clue that the boy was still there this made my face redden even more knowing that he had seen the display also.

"Nice to meet you to," he said with a big smirk as he shook my hand.

"Have you already eaten Kiba?' Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said.

"Okay well I am starving and I am pretty sure Sakura is too so were going to go get in line and we'll see you at the table," Naruto said as he grabbed me by the hand again and walked towards the line.

"What the heck was that back there,' Naruto said as soon as we were away from Kiba.

"What do you mean," I said trying to sound clueless.

"You know what I freaking mean, you were staring at that bastard Sasuke and his slut for a girlfriend Karin," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

'I-I was just…I," I said at a lost for words.

"I know what you were just doing you were just checking out that scumbag," Naruto said.

Naruto was right I was looking at Sasuke and I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to. I continued to walk quietly with my head down. We stood in line for about ten minutes and Naruto was silent the whole time. We both got our trays and headed for Naruto's table.

"We're going to pass their table so don't look at them got it," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Okay," I said as I followed behind him.

"We slowly passed by their table I heard a snicker and tried to look at them out the corner of my eye. The next thing I remember was hitting the floor. My face had fallen in the bowl of ramen. Luckily, the ramen was just warm. I slowly lifted my head and tried to use my hands to wipe my face.

"Oops my bad," said Karin as she placed her hand over her mouth to pretend to be sorry. Right before she started to giggle.

Tears began to stream down my face. I looked away from her and tried to avoid eye contact with Sasuke but my eyes instantly connected with his. The look on his face revealed that he wasn't amused the slightest bit by the stunt Karin had just pulled.

He stood up from the table and stood in front of me with his hand held out. I stuck out my hand in return but was quickly picked up from behind before I could grab it.

"Don't you even try to touch her," said Naruto as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I was just trying to offer her some help," said Sasuke.

"Well she doesn't need the help that you _offer_," said Naruto with venom in his voice.

"Haven't you already helped enough girls," said Naruto. At that moment I knew that they weren't talking about me anymore.

"Whatever, I can't help it if she wanted me," said Sasuke.

Then Naruto pushed me out of the way and charged at Sasuke. Luckily, Kiba grabbed him before he was able to get his first punch in.

"You bastard I'll kill you," said Naruto trying to get out of Kiba's strong grip.

"Naruto, calm down, he's not worth it," said Kiba as he tried harder to hold Naruto back.

"You're so pathetic," said Sasuke as he turned to leave the cafeteria. The rest of Team Hebi looked surprise and quickly followed behind him.

I think at that moment everyone was stunned including me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

I don't really feel like this chapter was really complete But I just wanted to update so that it wouldn't seem like I was giving up on the story

I also meant to show how Sasuke would be portrayed during this chapter.

But I really couldn't with a limited amount of time since I wanted to put this chapter up last week but wasn't able to because of how busy I was. But know I am less busy and I promise the next chapter will be good and up sooner than this one

Hope all of you guys have a Great Independence Day!!

Oh yeah and on my trip I will be sure to take plenty of paper and a pen with me so that I can write down my ideas and make the next chapter bigger and better!! LOL

**XD **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is the longest chap I have written so far. XD**

**Hope you enjoy! **

……………………

"**LET ME GO I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled bringing everyone back from the moment of shock. **

"**NARUTO CALM , DOWN HE'S ALREADY GONE!" Kiba yelled back at Naruto, as he tightened his grip on him. **

"**LET GO OF ME I'M TIRED OF HIS CRAP, HE RUINED MY FREAKIN LIFE ." **

**It was obvious that Naruto was getting fed up with Kiba as he continued to try and fight him off. Just like it was obvious that Kiba was struggling to keep his grip on Naruto. **

"**SHINO HELP ME," Kiba called out as he almost lost control of the grip that he had on Naruto. A guy with sunglasses who I guessed to be Shino quickly ran over as Kiba's aid. Naruto continued to fight (against both of them) desperately wanting to go after Sasuke for reasons unknown, or to me at least. **

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI." Everyone's head turned to see a very aggravated Lady Tsunade approaching Naruto. **

"**I JUST HAD FIVE ALARMED STUDENTS COME IN MY OFFICE AND TELL ME THAT YOU WERE CAUSING TROUBLE **_**AGAIN**_**." She said once she reached him.**

"**IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU WEREN'T HERE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED, THAT SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND OF SASUKE'S TRIPPED SAKURA AND THEN, HE SAID…"Lady Tsunade put her index finger up to silence Naruto. **

"**SHUT UP I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES. I KNOW THE REAL REASON YOUR DOING THIS AND I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO," she yelled at Naruto. **

_**Everyone except for me probably, **_**I thought as I looked around the cafeteria.**

"**Sakura," I heard Lady Tsunade call out my name. I stopped scanning the room, and then locked eyes with her. She was silent for a short period of time, and then she released a huge sigh and then called for someone. **

"**Temari, come help Sakura get herself cleaned up," she said and a semi calm tone, obviously still upset by the whole ordeal. **

"**Okay, Lady Tsunade," a blonde girl said as she slowly walked towards me. I was pretty sure that Lady Tsunade only did this to make sure that I didn't hear the rest of the conversation that she was going to have with Naruto, or find out what they were talking about for that matter. **

"**Hi, I'm Temari," the blonde girl said with a genuine smile. I didn't say anything in return instead I just tried to make out what Lady Tsunade was saying because she had lowered her voice to what seemed to be a whisper. **

"**Naruto, you can't keep living in the past you have to end this feud with Sasuke. Hinata wasn't forced to do anything against her will she chose to go down the road she did and fighting Sasuke isn't going to change that." **

_**Hinata? **_**I thought as I continued to watch the scene in front of me. **_**Who's Hinata, maybe she was…**_

"**Uh…Sakura, are you ready to go," Temari said with a nervous look on her face. **

"**Y-yeah I g-guess so," I said stuttering as I continued to look at Naruto, and Lady Tsunade. **

"**Okay, then come along," she said, as she grabbed me by the arm and walked towards the cafeteria door. **

**I glanced back for the last time to see a very hurt look on Naruto's face. I guess this began my quest of finding out why Naruto hated Sasuke, who Hinata was, and what type of guy Sasuke was under his extraordinary features.**

……………………………

**In the bathroom**

**Once we reached the bathroom I started a conversation with Temari. " What was that all about," I asked as I walked towards the sink to wash my face.**

"**Well.. I'm not really sure if I can tell you," Temari said as she walked over to the sink and pulled paper towels out of the dispenser. She wet some of the paper towels, and then handed me a few to dry off my face.**

"**Why?" I asked curiously as she I dried off my face with the paper towels.**

"**I don't know, it's just that nobody really talks about Hinata… or what happened to her," she said as she wet some of the remaining napkins. "Here use these to clean your clothes off," she said as she handed me the remainder of the damp napkins.**

"**Did something bad happen to her?" I asked in a concerned tone. **

"**I could tell that, Naruto was really hurt when Lady Tsunade mentioned her."**

"**Yeah, he was really hurt," Temari said as she turned towards me.**

"**If I tell you then, do you promise to keep it a secret between the two of us," she said with a very serious tone, and expression.**

"**Yes, I wont tell anybody, I swear," I said returning the same serious look. She remained silent for a couple of minutes I was beginning to think that she wasn't going to tell me until she began to speak in a whisper.**

"**Well, you see, Naruto and Sasuke were originally best friends. They hung out all the time, and they always had each others back. But somehow things just started to change between them. Some people blame it on Hinata…**

"**Can you tell me more about her?" I asked in a whisper like tone.**

**Umm…Hinata was a very intelligent, but shy girl. Everyone had high hopes for her especially Naruto. The girl could have got into any college that she wanted to. But, she made a drastic change when she started hanging kept on hanging out with Sasuke when he was making the wrong decisions. Naruto had even told her to stay away from him he said that he had changed and, that he wasn't the same old Sasuke they had knew before.**

"**What did he mean by that?" I asked.**

**Sasuke had started all of this depressed stuff, and he started to get involved with a lot of extra activities.**

"**What do you mean by extra activities?" I asked.**

"**Drugs, sex, you name it, and he's done it" she said right before she went back to telling her story.**

**I really felt bad for him though… he wasn't a bad guy he was just constantly bothered by something, constantly sad. I think that he was really suffering from something that was going on back at home. But…**

**She was cut off as the door swung open we were both silent as a girl walked inside the restroom. She glanced quickly at us and then walked into one of the stalls. Temari grabbed my by the arm again an walked towards the door. She quickly opened it and walked out with me right behind her.**

"**What's the matter?" I asked as she released her grip on my arm.**

"**Nothing, it's just that anybody can walk in their and hear what were talking about, and I don't want any of those people to be Karin, so I will just tell you later," she said as she walked down the empty hallway.**

"**So, what's going to happen to Naruto?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't be in any serious trouble.**

"**Probably, nothing Lady Tsunade will probably just talk to him and then send him onto his next class. Speaking of class what do you have for next period?" she said. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket, and then unfolded it and handed it to Temari.**

"**Cool, you have me in two of your classes," she said as she handed me back my schedule. **

"**Oh, okay, but what class period are we in?" I asked nervously.**

"**Fifth," she said as she turned down another hallway.**

"**Oh, okay," I said relieved that I still had time to prepare for my last three periods.**

"**You wouldn't happen to know who I have in those last three classes would you?"**

"**Umm, can I see the schedule again?" she asked. I handed her the schedule and watched as she quickly scanned over it.**

"**Umm, well in sixth you have me and Kiba, you know him right?"**

"**Yeah, Naruto introduced us," I replied.**

**Well, there's me and him, and a whole lot of other kids that you most likely don't know and in seventh…**

"**Do you know if any members of Team Hebi is in them ?" I asked. Temari looked astounded that I actually knew who Team Hebi was.**

"**Well, Suigetsu, and Juugo are in our sixth period, I think Sasuke is in your seventh, and Karin is for sure in your last period.**

**I let out a gasp**_**, not him, not her, Oh God, not any of them**_**, I thought as the bell rang.**

"**Are you okay," Temari asked as she turned down another now crowded hallway.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," I said as we stopped at a classroom door. Temari silently opened it and walked inside I slowly followed her in.**

"**Hello, Temari," the teacher said as she walked past him. "Ah this must be the new student, Sakura Haruno " the teacher said smiling as he looked at me. "H-Hello," I said giving him a fake smile . **

"**Well, I think there are enough seats for you to pick which one you want," the teacher said as he walked behind his desk. Temari started heading to the back of the class, with me right behind her. She silently took a seat as I sat at the desk right beside her.**

"**Today class…," the teacher said as Temari nudged at my hand. I looked down to see a folded up piece of paper in her hand. I quickly grabbed it, to keep the teacher from seeing it, I than opened it and read it…**

_**How do you know about Team Hebi?**_

_**Naruto told me. **_**I replied back.**

_**Oh, I guess that makes sense.**_

_**But what are they like some kind of gang? **_

**I saw Temari pause before she slowly started to right down her reply. **

_**Yeah, your right that's exactly what they are a no good for nothing gang. **_**As soon as I read this I felt chills go down my spine, since my own father was involved in a gang, heck he was the freakin' gang leader for crying out loud. Now, the guy that I loved was in gang. I let out a huge gasp when I thought this, "love" I didn't love him, I didn't even know him it was just a meaningless crush. Plus, I was never, ever going to love anybody, again. He was probably just like Shikamaru, he had to be to date a girl like Karin. **

"**Sakura, is everything okay," the teacher said as I looked around the room to see everyone's eyes on me, including Temari.**

"**I'm fine, I just remembered something, very important," I said sending the teacher a fake smile.**

"**Okay, but next time just try to keep it to yourself so you wont disturb the rest of the class," he said . I simply nodded in agreement, and he continued right on with his lecture. **

_**What was that all about? **_

_**I just thought of something scary. Sorry.**_

_**What was it?**_

_**Oh, nothing, **_**I replied back. I had opening myself up to strangers to much already, but I wasn't about to let them know my past, my pain… no matter what.**

_**Oh, okay. But you know that you can talk to me about anything, although we only started talking a little while ago I still consider you a friend, and I hope you feel the same way in return… about me.**_

_**Yeah, I know and I feel the same way about you there's just some things that I just don't really want to get into right now.**_

_**That's fine, I know what you mean. So is there anything your dying to know about.**_

_**Yeah, that Sasuke guy. **_

_**Umm…. Why do you want to know anything about him?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Do, you like him?**_

_**No, of course not.**_

**Temari then looked up from the paper and looked at me. I tried my best not to appear guilty.**

_**Sakura, just incase you do I will warn you of something.**_

_**Sasuke **__**was**__** a good guy, which means he no longer is. If he finds out that you like him, will use that to his advantage. He will destroy your life, and then toss you away like garbage. So, I am warning you not to get involved with him, ever.**_

**I read the warning slowly, I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to try and get involved with him, but I did like him. So I just lifted up my pencil and replied.**

_**I wont get involved with him. **_

_**Do you promise?**_

**I took a little time to think, but finally wrote down my answer.**

_**Yes, I promise.**_

_**Okay, do you still want to know about Team Hebi, and Sasuke.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Alright, well what do you want to know about them?**_

_**Umm. I don't really know what to ask, what makes them a gang?**_

_**Umm… not really sure. But Sasuke, is their local "leader" although their official leader is suppose to be located somewhere in California. A pretty long distance don't you think.**_

_**Yeah. **_

**At first I didn't contemplate what was actually being said. Until it hit me like a brick wall. **

"**California?" I asked nervously, right before I was interrupted by the teacher. "Is there something going on Miss Haruno?"**

"**No, not at all," I said trying to appear calm although the feeling of apprehension, and fear had taken over my body.**

"**Okay, but would you mind telling me what you and Miss Temari were passing back in forth." I saw Temari stuff the letter in her pocket out the corner of my eye as the teacher finished talking.**

"**Umm…I-I…W-we," I stuttered as the bell rang. Every student quickly got out of their seats, including Temari and me. As soon as we reached the door the teacher told us to wait because he had some questions he wanted to ask us. "**

**What was going on up there? I am pretty sure that you two were up there passing notes," he said answering his own question.**

"**No, sir, Sakura just asked if she could see my notes," Temari said trying to keep us out of trouble."**

"**Mmmhm, Well I don't want to see it again," he said as he turned his back to us and walked towards his desk. I could tell that he didn't believe a word Temari had said, but, I guess he had decided to just let us off with a warning.**

**We both sprinted out of the door. "So, I got you and Kiba next period right?" I asked as soon as we were out of the classroom.**

"**Yeah," she said.**

"**Umm…can I ask you something," I said.**

"**Yeah, whatever you want to."**

"**Does Suigetsu, ever…you know hit on you?"**

"**Hit on me, what do you mean?"**

"**You know like flirt with you," I said as I looked down at the ground.**

"**Yeah, who doesn't Suigetsu flirt with, did he already flirt with you?**

"**Yeah, he hit on me outside the school, Sasuke had to help me," I answered.**

"**Well, you don't have to worry about that in class, since he barely shows up, and most likely if Sasuke told him not to do something he won't do it," she said as we turned down a hallway. **

**A hallway that would have been empty if Karin, and Sasuke hadn't been standing in it. Temari grabbed me by hand and then lead me towards the entrance of the hallway.**

"**What's going on, why are they the only two standing in the hallway, aren't the hallways usually packed when the bell rings?"**

**Temari just put her hand over my mouth as we stood at the entrance to the hallway where we couldn't be seen and listened to the scene in front of us.**

……

"**Sasuke what are you so mad about, baby," Karin said rubbing her hands on Sasuke's face.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I SO MAD ABOUT!" Sasuke yelled at Karin as he violently shoved her hand away from his face.**

"**Well…sorry why do you care anyways I thought that you would think it was funny."**

"**Well I don't Karin I don't find it funny at all , the only thing that's funny is the fact that I'm still dating you after all the dumb stunts you've pulled."**

"**Baby, please I am so sorry, I won't do it again, I promise," Karin said as she got on her knees to beg Sasuke for forgiveness.**

"**Just get out of my way," Sasuke said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway . Karin just stayed on her knees and started crying. **

……

**Temari grabbed my by my hand, and started walking down our class, which was right before the spot Karin was crying in.**

**I looked down at her, she must have felt eyes on her cause she looked up at me, and when she realized who I was she gave me the most evilest look possible. Temari quickly pulled me inside the classroom before Karin had time to get off her knees, and kill me.**

**Our class went by pretty quickly luckily, Suigetsu and Juugo had decided to skip class that day. **

**Now all I had to worry about was the class I had with Sasuke, and that crazy girl Karin. **

**Temari walked with me to the class, and spoke words of encouragement because she knew that I was terrified. Once we reached the door, she gave me a hug, and her number so that I could call her if I ever needed her help.**

**I slowly walked into the classroom, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. "Hello," the teacher said. I just gave him a fake smile as he pointed out a place for me to sit down. I followed the direction of his finger. My seat was towards the back and directly beside… Sasuke Uchiha.**

**My legs wouldn't budge, he was looking directly at me, with cold eyes. I managed to make my feet move, with slow strides. I reached my seat, and then sat down next to him. He said nothing. We went through about twenty-five minutes just like, that not a word from either one of us. Until, the teacher decided to partner people up to finish an assignment, and guess who mine was. **

"**I guess we should start," he said. That's when my stomach started to growl, I tried to muffle out the sounds by wrapping my arms around my stomach. But, the noises were still loud and clear**_**. **_

_**God, I wish I hadn't turned down breakfast this morning, **_**I thought to myself. Sasuke just looked at me, and then back at the assignment, and didn't speak a word. He was really smart so he had the assignment finished in about five minutes, with almost no help from me**_**. **_

"**So, where you from," he asked. I was shocked that he had actually spoken to me, but what a hard question to answer.**

"**Umm..," I said trying to remember the location I had told Naruto earlier. **

'**New York," I said after not being able to remember the place I had told Naruto.**

"**Hmm..," he replied sounding not to interested.**

**My prayers were finally answered when the bell rang. I was so excited until I remembered that Karin was in my next period. **

"**Hey," I heard someone say as I was about to exit the room. I turned around to see Sasuke standing behind me with my backpack in his hand. My face turned red, I must have been in such a hurry to get out of the room that I forgot my stuff. **

"**Thanks," I said as I reached for my backpack. My hand accidentally touched his, and my face turned into a deeper red color. I heard him snicker at my embarrassment. **

"**Are you hungry?" he asked.**

"**No," I replied lying.**

"**Yeah, right your stomach was growling all through class, if you don't mind skipping last period I can take you out somewhere and get you something to eat."**

**Was this really happening was he really asking me out on a date **

"**No, I'm fine," I said.**

"**Fine, suit yourself," he said as he walked towards the door of the now almost empty classroom. **

"**Wait," I said. He turned around and faced me.**

'**I-I g-go," I said. I think my tongue had worked quicker than my mind. Because as soon as the words left my mouth I thought, **_**what are you thinking? You don't know this guy? **_**At least this got me away from Karin for now.**

"**Are you ready?" he asked as he waited for me at the door.**

"**Y-yeah, I think so," I replied as I walked towards him he walked out of the door, with me close behind him. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, and picked up a folded piece of paper, he then opened it, quickly glanced over it and put it in his pocket. (I didn't think nothing of it at the time but I would later find out the contents of that piece of paper).**

**We exited the school and walked towards a very new looking red, Cadillac GTS (a/n: my dream car XD). He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in. He walked to the other side of the car and got in. **

**Once the car started I began to panic, but I managed to calm myself down, when Sasuke looked over at me with a genuine smile. **_**Your crazy, **_**my inner self kept telling me.**

**But I didn't care, I was breaking all the rules, all the promises … and only the future could tell what else.**

………………………………**........................**

**A/N: **

**Yay to a long chapter!**

**I am pretty sure that I have a lot of grammar mistakes in her though.**

**But I hope ya enjoy **

**Oh, and can ya'll kinda guess were this story is headed **

**Remember to R&R**

**~L8R~**


End file.
